A mobile lawn mowing robot can navigate about an environment to mow a confined area. The mobile lawn mowing robot includes blades that are rotatable. The mobile lawn mowing robot can rotate the blades as the mobile lawn mowing robot travels along a ground surface through the environment. As the blades rotate and contact mowable vegetation, such as grass, on the ground surface, the blades cut the vegetation.